


Forever and Always

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: Through the good and the bad and the ugly.A series of mainly oneshots for Gencio prompts I felt like writing. Summaries/index for each oneshot can be found in the first chapter!





	1. Index

These are all based on prompts from weekly or monthly challenges on Tumblr. I didn't do them all, but I do ones that I feel the inspiration for.

Words, rating, triggers, and other ships will be stated after each summary.

 

**Genciotober 2018:**

[Day 5- Confessing:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/37962182) It's time for Lúcio to confess his love for Genji to the world. [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 2k words, G]

[Day 6- Indirect Kiss:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/37965395) Milkshake shenanigans. Sharing a drink is indirect kissing, right? [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 1.5k words, G, With a side of McHanzo]

[Day 20- "You Need to Leave.":](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/38793932) Hanzo is a protective older brother and suspicious of Lúcio's influence on Genji. Lúcio centric. [Est. Relationship, Highschool AU, 2k words, G, With a side of Symbra]

[Day 22- Bruises:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/38794070) Genji is forced to face the truth of a relationship in a life of constant danger. [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 800 words, T, Injuries, Hospital-like setting]

 

**Gencio Week 2017:**

[Kitchen Mayhem|Injury:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/43341095) “I know, but it is my turn to return the favor of your help on the field.” “By puttin’ a bandaid on my finger?” [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, Under 1k words, G, Very minor injury]

[My Love|Rainy Days:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238573/chapters/43357730) “But it’s too late now, isn’t it, my love?” [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 1.5k words, T, Warning: Major character death]


	2. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genciotober 2018 Day 5- Confessing: It's time for Lúcio to confess his love for Genji to the world. [2k words, G]

Wires haphazardly scattered around the bedroom of the lofty penthouse, while a laptop screen shone brightly in the darkness, sitting upon the culprit of the scattered mess.

Lúcio had his headset on, sifting through tracks and organizing files, working on a personal project while he had time to do so. He promised his boyfriend that they would watch a movie together before bed, and as the sunset shifted below the horizon, casting a pinkish hue across the floor of the penthouse from the withdrawn curtains, there was not much time left.

Every moment spent with Genji is a cherished one.

Since they had gotten together, they hardly had much time to be with each other. With Lúcio being a well renowned musician to have taken a step into changing the world, plus the added work in his affiliation with Overwatch, and his personal projects on creating more music, it became complicated to juggle a personal relationship on top of everything. But he did so anyways, because he loves the man that brought overwhelming happiness into his life.

Genji, on the other hand, had his own personal training. He spent much time with his master in their journey of self-exploration, with tasks assigned by Overwatch, and with the added complications of his relationship with his brother, it brought more difficulty. He spent much time with his sibling in order to better their relationship. Hanzo is still struggling with himself, trying to find some sort of amends when he already seemed to feel so far gone, but Genji believed in him.

That did not mean they never spent what little time they had together.

Genji would accept any opportunity to lean his head against Lúcio’s shoulder before or after a mission, lazily sitting with each other as they await their destination in a dropship. Sometimes Lúcio would lightly brush his hand against Genji’s, with an occasional hold that lasted for a lingering moment, an assurance that he will be at his side as they carried out any tasks given. Even together on the battlefield, they made an unstoppable team. Kisses were shared tenderly and passionately behind closed doors. It was not the most ideal situation, but they accepted it, for they loved each other dearly.

Any opportunity of privacy had been taken into hand without a second thought. Spare moments alone during missions. Surprise visits during times of rest and recovery. Moments where Lúcio had the time to invite Genji on any personal trips.

Only a select few people knew of their relationship, those that are close to them. Outside of that, however, they decided to keep their relationship confidential to the open media. It would draw much attention, and only further bring complications between them, making it even harder for them to share a few moments together.

Lúcio had not dated anyone since he became renownedly famous, but the media always brought forth speculations, jumping at any opportunity to say he may be in a relationship if he so much as locked eyes with someone. Hana had fallen victim to it, although it was a two way street, with them both being famous, the world fell for them. Lúcio felt bad for Jamison, however, when his junker friend had fallen victim to the media next, who had become somewhat uncomfortable from the attention afterwords.

He had been careful ever since. He did not want Genji to grow wary of such attention or become uncomfortable. Something would change in their relationship if the public knew, he knew it. The media would want to break their personal boundaries, and Lúcio is comfortable where he is right now.

He would only allow the information to go public if Genji wanted it to.

In their current moments together, Lúcio had a concert to attend, and during his journey, he had invited Genji to come along with him. It was an opportunity to get away for a few days and share a penthouse suite during their stay, for them to be able to spend time together, to soak in each other’s company, and to live something akin a domestic life, a life they both knew was unattainable from how they lived.

Even if they were not at always at each other’s side, Lúcio found much comfort and content in knowing that Genji is currently meditating in the main living area of the penthouse while he worked on his project.

“Lúcio, I am afraid we may have a problem,” Genji’s voice was gentle, yet urgent all the the same, pulling Lúcio away from his work. His faceplate had been removed, revealing his warm brown eyes full of emotion, and much of himself had been exposed, aside from the casual, loose clothing he wore for pajamas.

Of course, their peace and quiet could only last so long.

Immediately, Lúcio set the laptop aside and shuffled off of the bed, following after his boyfriend when he gestured him to do so. He stopped upon hearing the television as they entered the living area.

“Lúcio was seen walking into the hotel with a strange man dressed in a large grey hoodie. Details of this man are unknown, but it is clear that he does not wish to be seen by the public eye,” He could already hear the News talking about him and the “stranger”, who had been Genji carefully hidden under layers of clothing to disguise himself. The newscaster was already stringing up wild theories about who the man may be, and what possible motives there are between them. Lúcio could see the image of them as he sat down, displayed on the television for all the world to see.

There they were, entering the hotel they currently resided in. Someone had clearly taken the image discreetly without their knowledge as they walked by.

“What could this mean? Has he been hiding a secret lover the entire time, or is there something else going on?” The reporter concluded.

“Well, so much for a peaceful getaway,” Lúcio muttered. “Guess it was only a matter of time before everyone starts finding out, huh?”

Genji muted the television and sat down next to Lúcio, he leaned against him and reached out to take his hand in his own. “In time, we shall see where this path will take us,” he shifted to face Lúcio, “but for now, I am willing to share every moment I have with you. I would prefer not to concern ourselves over the future. Besides, we have a movie to watch.” His free arm wound around him as he smiled slyly. “And I would much rather concern myself over how handsome my boyfriend looks tonight.”

Lúcio hummed aloud, “You’re lookin’ quite handsome yourself.” He lightly brushed the bottom of Genji’s lip with his thumb.

A desire to kiss him silly overwhelmed him, and so, he did.

* * *

 

“Lúcio, rumours state that you are indeed having relations with a former member of Overwatch, is this true?” Questions of his relations to the man in the picture bombarded him immediately after the concert the next night, and as he tried his hardest not to allow the media knowledge of his current relationship, it was rather hard to keep up the charade.

He was not fond of keeping Genji away as though he were some kind of secret. He nearly had the desire to show off and boast about his boyfriend, but he had only decided to give cryptic answers, even as he crawled into the limo to get away from the crowd.

It was hard to sign autographs and give proper fans the time he wished to share with them when the media was harping at him.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the cushioned seat of the vehicle, stress from the entire night washing over him in one heavy wave.

“Hello, stranger,” Lúcio jumped at the voice, “I am surprised you had not noticed me.” There sat Genji across from himself, dressed in his battle gear, legs crossed ever casually as he leaned back in the seat, arms resting over the back cushions.

“I mean, you are a cyborg ninja,” he quickly came up with an excuse to hide the slight embarrassment he felt. Genji clearly had not been trying to hide from him. “How’d you manage to get in here without anyone noticing?”

“Ah, that is not only because I am a cyborg ninja, but an awesome cyborg ninja,” he could hear Genji’s voice beaming from underneath his faceplate. “The driver does not know I am here. So it may be best not to alarm him.”

“Don’t warn the driver there’s a ninja in the backseat, right.”

“Not just any ninja, a cyborg ninja,” Genji corrected him, and Lúcio laughed in response.

“Right, cyborg ninja.”

The rest of the trip back had been spent in comfort. Lúcio allowed himself to relax and vent to Genji about how the media has been rather stressful lately, and Genji would listen carefully, patiently, offering responses in the best way he could.

It helped ease his tensions.

As they got out of the vehicle in front of the hotel and the driver took off, Lúcio turned to face Genji. The street was empty due to the late hours of the night, allowing him a spare moment to speak. “Hey, thanks for showing up. I think I kinda needed you there, and it was nice having you with me.”

“Perhaps it may not be all that bad for me to accompany you from now on.”

“You think so? We could get caught.”

“That is a chance I am willing to take.”

Lúcio wound his arms around Genji’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “Then I’m willing to take it too,” he concluded with confidence.

He watched as Genji removed his faceplate.

Every time Genji revealed his face it felt like seeing him again for the first time. Every scar and imperfection were only seen as a unique mark on his skin, yet they held so much weight, a constant reminder of the traumatizing event that had occurred, something that he should have never suffered through.

Lúcio acknowledged everything about Genji, but yet he still saw a face of beauty, the face of a man he loved, regardless of how he looked. Their eyes met in silent understanding, and his heart nearly melted as they shared a tender kiss.

Then the flash of a camera brought the world to an uncomfortable halt.

Both froze before pulling apart to see a young woman standing before them, camera in hand, shooting them a nervous smile as she was caught.

“Oops,” She simply stated.

“No, no wait-!” Lúcio called as she bolted away. “Aw no,” there goes their privacy, right inside the camera, snatched away in a mere few moments.

He turned, watching as Genji’s shoulders shook slightly before a uproarious laugh erupted from him, eyes lighting up in amusement, lips turned upwards in a genuine smile.

“What? What’s so funny?!” Lúcio asked, puzzled and surprised by his boyfriend’s cheerful outburst.

“I was hoping to sneak into the limo a few times before we were actually caught.”

* * *

Genji lifted the newspaper with the picture taken of them kissing on the cover two days later, dropping the paper down onto the island countertop where Lúcio currently ate breakfast. “Well, it looks like our relationship has gone viral,” Genji stated.

Once again, Genji was dressed casually as he leaned over the countertop, resting his elbows against the solid surface as he watched his boyfriend eat.

“Let them see us then, I have no problem with everyone knowing about us being together, not anymore. I don’t wanna hide you from everyone else. Who knows, maybe it’ll even be a good thing. Now that we don’t have to hide it, we can be open with each other in public now, and I can tell the world about my amazing boyfriend. I think I’d like that,” Lúcio answered honestly, before he cut himself off from the thought, desiring to have Genji’s equal willingness to the exposure.

“I mean, unless you had wanted to keep it hidden from the media. I know it can get a bit complicated and overwhelming for some people, and if I overstepped your boundaries, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t mean to-” Before Lúcio could continue, Genji had cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips.

“It’s fine, my love.”


	3. Indirect Kiss [With a side of McHanzo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genciotober 2018 Day 6- Indirect Kiss: Milkshake shenanigans. Sharing a drink is indirect kissing, right? [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 1.5k words, G, With a side of McHanzo]

The cafe is small and welcoming, the theme screaming of the far old days when times were much simpler, before technology had taken a high step towards advancement. With a jukebox and floor patterns of black and white, workers all dressed in an old strange fashion of colorful patterns and mismatched clothing, Genji immediately understood why McCree loved this place.

They also made the best milkshakes in town. 

Genji felt as though he wore the wrong clothes to the situation. His outfit is modern, dressed in a fancy yet casual way. The cyborg half of him is also unfitting for the theme, but he is relieved to find omnics and humans alike lounging around him at other booths and chairs.

He felt further assured that Lúcio is not necessarily dressed in an old fashioned way either. His boyfriend wore a loose tank top with a hoodie tied over his shoulders and casual ripped jeans. He has a headset resting over his shoulders, as he did much of the time, a song they both liked low enough to hear through the headset playing, but not loud enough to draw attention.

Genji recalled McCree speaking fondly of the place during their days in Blackwatch, the cowboy seemed eager to come see the cafe again when the opportunity arose, during a trip some members of Overwatch needed to take in order to complete a task. They had enough time for a break to do whatever they wanted. 

And that time would be well spent on a milkshake drinking contest. 

Specifically, the words uttered from beneath the modern cowboy’s ridiculously large hat two days prior was- “Whaddya say, a double-date milkshake battle? Loser gets to buy drinks for a week.”

The idea sounded so ludicrous, Genji and Lúcio facing McCree and Hanzo off in a milkshake drinking contest. It seemed silly, yet it sounded fun. He was curious to know if McCree could get his brother on board with the challenge. If he knew his brother, he knew that he could be a stick in the mud.

Yet, Genji had only smiled in response to McCree, and confidently answered, “There is no challenge, Lu and I have already won.”

So the contest had been made, fate set in stone as the two currently waited for their newly appointed rivals.

“So what’s this about Hanzo willin’ to have some fun?” Lúcio had already made himself comfortable at his side, leaning back against the seat while his leg lightly brush against Genji’s.

Lúcio already enjoyed milkshakes, and Genji could tell that it was hard for him to resist ordering one for himself before the challenge.

“I know, I was quite surprised myself. He never appeared the type to willingly accept having a good time. However, he is a changed man now,” Genji tilted his head slightly, “or perhaps it is that I had repeatedly beaten him in a challenge when we were children. He never took to defeat well, and by that, I mean he sulked in his room for two hours afterwards. He may want revenge.” 

Lúcio snickered softly. “What challenge was that?”

“We used to have ramen eating contests all the time.”

“No way.”

“Believe me, Hanzo and I could eat six bowls before either of us wavered.”

“I never knew you were such a champion, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great Genji Shimada.”

Genji chuckled, but his next statement had been interrupted by the jingle of more customers walking into the shop, the very two men they had been waiting for strolling inside. 

Hanzo had spared a few moments to look around the place with mild interest while McCree confidently spoke to the lady at the front. He met his brother’s gaze for a lingering moment before he continued trailing his eyes over the cafe. Genji could only assume McCree had spoken fondly enough of the place to pique his curiosity.

Hanzo appeared to be wearing something normal for once, his casual outfit he sometimes wore outside of missions. McCree wore something more casual as well, a plaid shirt with some loose jeans, however, his loyal serape, hat, and boots remained on his form.

As the woman pointed to the table they resided at, McCree made his way over with Hanzo in tow.

The two greeted them and they settled down at their seats. Before anything could be rightfully spoken, McCree got straight to the point. 

“I’m layin’ down some ground rules for this here challenge. Firstly, no cheatin’, that’s a given. No spiking drinks or dumping some out behind our backs. Not that it’s much to be stated, I trust you guys not to break the rules. Well, mostly Lúcio,”

“Hey,” Genji interrupted in complaint.

“Sorry, bud, I’m afraid you know exactly what you did,” he shrugged simply, without giving any further context to the others, but Genji knew exactly what he was referring to, and it was only one time. “Other than that, couples are allowed sharing their drinks, and the couple that drinks the most milkshakes overall wins the challenge.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Genji nodded.

“Then, shall we begin?” McCree smiled with a sly and confident quirk of the lips.

“I know you guys are real excited to start, but shouldn’t we order some milkshakes first?” Lúcio questioned.

“He’s right, how could a contest begin without the necessary equipment required,” Hanzo inputted.

“Uh, right, suppose we should go get them drinks first.” McCree lightly scratched at the back of his head, embarrassment easily written on his features.

After obtaining the milkshakes they needed, one for each of them, and a ridiculous amount more ordered, McCree had counted from three, and the mess of a challenge began.

Genji mentally counted every shake he drank, as well as keeping track of Lúcio’s score, along with how many their rivals currently had. Lúcio is able to keep up with him relatively well, which further boosted confidence in the win. 

Although they had taken it seriously, he was surprised to find McCree stopping for a few moments to shove a couple straws in his mouth.

McCree got real close to Hanzo while the serious Shimada diligently worked on downing his third milkshake, before suddenly speaking up. “Look, sugar shake, I’m a walrus.”

“McCree,” Hanzo stuttered, covering his mouth in a stifled laugh before snorting in amusement, nearly spitting out some of his drink. “You look utterly ridiculous.”

“Aww, c'mon, don’t you want a kiss?” He lightly teased.

McCree really did reveal some of the best parts of Hanzo. Genji had known his friend for a long time, and he is more than happy to trust him with his brother.

By the time they had reached their fourth cup each, they had grown quite sick of the thickened sugary drink. Hanzo already seemed to have troubles, and moved in favor of assisting McCree with his milkshakes instead.

Genji and McCree were eventually tied on the last cup, both refusing to give up on the challenge. Hanzo was reluctant to look at the shakes let alone the table anymore, while Lúcio was leaned over, head resting over crossed arms.

Genji was starting to grow tired and nearly sick of the drink as well, desiring nothing but to leave and never see a milkshake again.

When all hope seemed lost, he had put down the drink in defeat, while McCree’s eyes lit up like the rising sun.

At the last second, a change of events occurred.

Like a hero, Lúcio descended upon Genji’s drink, snatching it from the table and tipping it up, downing the rest of the milkshake in a solid second, and McCree could no longer take it, raising his hands and finally proclaiming defeat in response.

“You know, we would have fared better over them in alcohol than simple milkshakes,” Hanzo pointed out to McCree as he sulked, when the cheers and hollers of victory from Genji and Lúcio died down. His head rested in his hands while his supportive boyfriend gently patted him on the back.

“We do not have long before we have to leave. Perhaps we should relax before we head out,” Hanzo continued after McCree leaned against him, shoving his head into the crook of his neck and making a dramatic scene about how upset he is. 

“I think I agree with him, I gotta let this stuff settle before I go anywhere.” Lúcio went back to nearly draping himself over the table. 

After chatting for about an hour and catching up to current events, the team of four decided to leave the cafe and prepare themselves for their next mission.

The sun was setting as they left, and as they stepped out of the shop, McCree turned to the others. “Let’s do this again sometime, huh?” He offered, smile tipped up in a slight smirk.

Hanzo crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed at the ordeal. “Absolutely-” he started firmly, “we shall accept a rematch,” and finished with a smile. “Someday, I will beat you, brother.”

“Oh, you’re on!” Lúcio and Genji exclaimed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both headcanons for Genji being able to eat and unable to are so valid, I like both ideas a lot so I’ll just roll with whichever depending on the fic
> 
> Also, did I ever mention how much I love fluff??


	4. "You Need to Leave." [Side Symbra]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genciotober 2018 Day 20- "You Need to Leave.": Hanzo is a protective older brother and suspicious of Lúcio's influence on Genji. Lúcio centric. [Highschool AU, 2k words, G]

Lúcio waited at the dining room table as his boyfriend left to grab something. After hanging out for a while, Genji said he had a surprise for him and took off without an explanation. He took in the details of the Shimada home as he waited, accustomed to how fancy the place looked after his frequent visits, but still appreciated the personal aesthetics.

“Hey, I bought you something.” Genji grinned as he finally returned, pulling out a frog plush from behind himself and holding it out to Lúcio.

Lúcio beamed, taking the frog before pulling Genji into a hug. “Aw, Genji, you really didn’t have to, just being with you is enough.” He pulled back and smiled. “But thanks. I’ll take good care of him.”

Genji pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, Lu. I know that we were just catching up again, but I am afraid I must go. My father texted me, he’s waiting outside, and he needs me for awhile. Feel free to stay here for as long as you want.”

“I just gotta gather my stuff and I’ll head out.”

“I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course,” Lúcio pecked Genji on the lips. “Go do what you gotta do.”

Genji nodded, and turned to leave. He glanced to Lúcio one last time before making his way to the door.

Lúcio began to gather all of his things after Genji left and place them in his bag.

“You need to leave.” The words suddenly cut through the air like a knife.

“Excuse me?” He turned in his seat, holding onto the frog plush Genji had given him, looking up to Hanzo leaning against the frame of the dining room entrance.

The words hit him hard as Hanzo quickly, and bluntly, explained to him that he could no longer be with Genji, that he needed to leave and break up with him. He was a fool who would only take advantage of his brother for his money, and corrupt him by taking him to meaningless parties and events.

He tried to defend himself, but his words only fell on deaf ears as Hanzo quickly left without saying another word.

Simmering, Lúcio left the Shimada home, aggravated that Genji’s brother would say something so horrible to him, and dictating on who his brother can and cannot date.

How could he be so controlling?

It was hard enough the Shimada parents are so strict.

With a brief, miffed text to Olivia, he returned home, only to find her already laying comfortably on his bed, scrolling some social media site on her phone.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you to come over.” Lúcio nearly jumped upon seeing her before throwing his bag down beside his desk chair. He flopped down on the bed next to her, heaving out a sigh of defeat.

“You needed me, so I came.” She shrugged and sat up. “So, what’s up?”

Lúcio sighed, and began to explain the whole situation to her, everything that Hanzo had said to him, and that he was certain Hanzo never told Genji about any of it. “He just said, “you need to leave,” honestly, can you believe the nerve of the guy? He can’t control Genji’s life.”

“Well, Froggy, you should do what I did for Sym-cake. Her brother is a stingy piece of work too.” she simply stated as her fingers frantically tapped against the phone she held, likely texting the person she just spoke of.

“What’d you do?” He quirked a brow in her direction as her eyes remain glued to the phone, somehow able to multitask and be in two different worlds at once.

“Say fuck ‘em and do it anyways.”

“I dunno if that would actually resolve the issue.” Lúcio rolled over on his bed and rested his chin in his hand, pondering her statement.

“So what? You two clearly like each other, and who is he to step in the way of his brother’s life. He’s his own person, and so are you. If you want something, you get it. Do you want Genji?”

“Well, yeah, as a boyfriend, but uh, not a possession,” Lúcio shifted, making a statement on how she spoke about his ambition to stay with Genji.

“You know what I mean,” Olivia shrugged, finally shoving her phone in her pocket and sitting up straight, attentive to Lúcio. “And if you’re still having troubles with getting Mister “I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass” brother to accept you, then here’s another suggestion: make him like you."

“What?”

“Find stuff in common, you know, find things that really makes him connect with you, then finally, maybe he won’t see you as some pretty boy taking advantage of Genji and luring him to parties.”

It made sense for Olivia to think like that, she always had a thing for hacking into computers and manipulating her school work. She made a connection of virtual life, but with humans instead.

“Are you telling me to hack a human? That’s so- manipulative.” His face scrunched at the idea, not entirely on board with the plan.

“Listen, Lu, people already get along with you all the time, I gotta admit, I’m kinda jealous.” She gestured to him with her hands, as if to convey her honesty. “Hanzo barely knows who you are. I’m sure if you talk to him, he’ll be guaranteed to like you,” she smirked, “and then I’m sure you’ll get his blessing to date your future husband.”

He nearly choked at her last statement. “Alright, you might be getting ahead of yourself here.”

She chuckled. “Am I?”

Lúcio decided to follow Olivia’s advice the next day, at first approaching Hanzo and offering for them to work on homework together, however, the Shimada brother was immediately suspicious of the gesture.

“And why would I agree to such a task with someone like you? You’re just trying to win my persuasion so you may continue to fool around with Genji.” Hanzo scoffed as he pulled his binders and backpack from his locker, slamming it shut after, seemingly irritated by Lúcio’s presence. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shoved passed him.

“You know what? Maybe I am, but how else am I gonna show you that I’m taking my relationship with Genji seriously. What’s it going to take for you to even consider me? I don’t need to prove any of this to you, but I’m trying, alright?” Lúcio made his statement loud and clear.

Hanzo clutched the strap around his shoulder, looking as though he may snap, but a slow exhale soothed some of the silent rage he expressed. “Very well,” the answer finally came. “After school today, we shall have a study session. Genji will be busy, so you will not see him.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They worked together after school, and the next day, and the day after that, until it became a habit for them to study with each other. Hanzo may be a grade above Lúcio, but they still managed to work together well. Genji found it weird that he started to spend time with his brother as well, considering that he was as stiff as a nail, but it quickly became a normality between the three of them.

Finally, a few months later, Hanzo admitted to Lúcio that he thinks of him as genuinely nice guy, and that he is relieved someone like him is with his brother, however, he strictly told him to never speak to anyone of the conversation. Even if he were to make such a bold move though, no one would believe that the legendary Hanzo complimented him.

He said afterward that he did not need to feel obligated to do homework with him all the time anymore.

Even though he had Hanzo’s approval, Lúcio continued work on projects with him, because the older Shimada brother was actually kind of cool, and both of them assisted each other on their work when needed, although Hanzo was a little more reluctant to admit that he got stuck sometimes.

It was one afternoon that the duo overheard a couple of people giggling to each other in the library as they saw Lúcio, muttering that they felt bad he is new “Playboy” boyfriend and the one to have his heart broken next.

“My brother may have been in many relationships before you,” Hanzo snorted, nose crinkled in clear annoyance, “but not for the circumstances you would assume. Many call him a playboy, but there is more to it than judging it by a glimpse.”

“You mean, all of those rumors really aren’t true. I didn’t think it made sense, since I’ve been with him for awhile now. Lemme guess, you got in the way?” Lúcio quirked a brow, lightly teasing the older Shimada brother.

“No,” the response was immediate, defensive, “only recently,” he admitted. “But it is not my place to say why. Perhaps you should speak with Genji about it.”

“Guess it’s not really your place to say, huh?”

“No. I may be his brother, but with personal matters, I do not-”

“Aside from poking in his relationships,” Lúcio interjected.

Hanzo huffed out an indignant sigh, “Aside from relationships,” he continued, “I do not wish to speak for him. You are his boyfriend, I’m certain he will give you the details if requested. He seems to really like you.”

Lúcio nodded slowly in response, and the thought was soon pushed to the back of his mind as they quickly got back to work on their projects.

However, the thought never left his him as the coming months passed, and now that spring break was here, the two having been in a relationship for nearly a year, he found himself even more curious and confused about the renowned title of “Playboy.”

“Hey, Genji,” Lúcio finally blurted out as they lay on their backs, staring up at the night sky, stargazing while they celebrate spring break together.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Genji turned his head to him, smiling brightly as the stars glimmered in his eyes. Lúcio had to restrain himself from kissing his boyfriend on the spot.

It did not stop him from smiling at him though, but Genji noticed how it wavered momentarily.

“Hey, is something wrong? It’s gotta be bad if you’re not smiling.” He sat up suddenly, one leg raised as he rested his elbow on his knee, looking down at Lúcio.

“No! I mean, not really? I just kinda- I’ve got a question for you, and we don’t gotta talk about it if you don’t want to, okay?”

Genji chewed his lip, a gesture of uncertainty that rarely crossed his features. “Go ahead.”

“I know you’re not big on talking about your relationships with your exes, but I’m just wondering how you’ve gone through so many people. You don’t seem to be the playboy type, not when people know you, and we’ve been together for like a year now. So what’s with that rumour?

He hesitated, until Lúcio was prepared to drop the subject, then Genji spoke again. “I like giving people things, I’m sure you’re aware. I just want people to know I care about them.”

“So you do it by buying them material items?”

“Yeah. How else am I going to?”

“There’s plenty of ways, Genji.”

He looked perplexed by the statement.

“It’s not that I like jumping between girlfriend to boyfriend,” he continued, “no, I keep getting taken advantage of. People only want to be with me because I have money. I want to be with someone that cares about me, not my money. It never works out. It’s even harder now that everyone thinks I’m a playboy. So I guess I just pretend to be one. I thought if I stopped taking it seriously, I wouldn’t get hurt so much.” He curled into himself, arms wrapped around his legs as he hid his face.

“It’s stupid. I just want someone to like me for me.”

“Genji, I-.” Lúcio sat up, scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. “I like you for you.” He smiled at him reassuringly. Genji peeked out to meet his gaze, a small, faded smile returning on his lips in response.

“You’re one of the best guys I’ve ever met in my life. I promise you, I’m not with you for your money. I’m with you because you’re a great and amazing guy, and I love you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Lúcio smiled before Genji pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

As the final day of the school year ended. Hanzo waited at the entrance for Lúcio.

“I just wanted to say that-” He visibly hesitated as he turned to face Lúcio, eyes casting around as though he was trying to find an escape route, “I never apologized for my behavior so long ago.” He sighed softly, and spoke up again with sincerity in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Wow, you’re actually apologizing?”

“Yes, but I am not going to repeat myself,” He stated before offering Lúcio the faintest of smiles. “Now I believe Genji is waiting for us in the field. Shall we meet him?”


	5. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genciotober 2018 Day 22- Bruises: Genji is forced to face the truth of a relationship in a life of constant danger. [800 words, T]

“Genji, really, ‘m fine,” Lúcio mumbled, hand raising to clasp over Genji’s resting tenderly against his cheek. His face plate was set aside on the stand, indirectly exposing the fear beneath his mask. “You don’t gotta worry so much about me, I can handle myself too, y’know.”

Genji listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor next to him, challenging Lúcio’s statement.

Lúcio dropped his hand and groaned in pain as he sat up properly on the bed, twisting somewhat to face Genji as he sit in the chair next to him.

He was aware that Lúcio could protect himself, well attuned to his boyfriend’s influence over others and capability to fight. They shared a deep, mutual respect for each other’s abilities. Lúcio always knew how to handle himself, and so did Genji.

Yet, the thought of Lúcio dying, how close it came this time for him to have not returned to Overwatch headquarters that night, sent a cold chill through his artificial veins. The inner desire to have wished nothing more but to be with him, to have helped him when he needed it were hard to push away, a natural yearning to protect the people he loved most.

“But,” Lúcio suddenly continued, “I guess if it were you here instead of me, I’d be really worried too, so it’s a two-way street. But I’m here, and I’m alive. We’re together. I had a team to back me up, I knew I was going to be fine.”

“How did you really feel?” Genji questioned in a beat, head tilted curiously as he awaited an answer. He knew that Lúcio kept a confident and fearless facade for the public. Genji has assured him many times that he was prepared to share his real feelings behind the heavy curtain.

“Scared,” came the response after a second of hesitation, “terrified. It isn’t fun bleeding out on the ground helplessly without my gear. But, that’s the real world, that’s what it is when you sign the contract for doing the right thing. I know how real it is.”

Genji recognized the distant gaze in Lúcio’s eyes, how they would be full of sorrow and longing, as though he was trying to reach out for an answer. He hardly spoke of his troubles during the revolution, but he recognized when he thought of them.

Genji gently rested a hand on Lúcio’s back, carefully rubbing his stiffened shoulders.

The gesture seemed to bring him back, and he looked Genji in the eyes, expressing such sincerity as he suddenly spoke, that his heart nearly ached. “I’m not very good at talking about myself, you know? There’s other people that need help. But you, I-I can talk to you, and- it’s been really hard. I can’t really open up to people since I’ve become famous, because- I’m Lúcio. People can’t know that I can be just as scared as them. And I just want to thank you, for everything, in case I never really get the chance to say it in the future. You really are an amazing boyfriend.”

Genji moved out of his seat in favor of crawling into the bed next Lúcio. “We will be able to speak of this again in the future. You said yourself that you are still alive. I doubt it would be so simple to take you down. You are a tough opponent, and one of the strongest people I know. You do not always have to burden yourself.”

He wound a gentle arm around Lúcio, careful not to disrupt any hidden injures underneath the makeshift hospital gown he wore, courtesy of Angela. He huffed out a soft groan of pain in response, but shifted to lean against him, stopping Genji from moving back to the chair. Lúcio rested a hand over his and held it in a loose hold.

A comfortable, yet dejected silence befell them, each beep of the monitor echoing as a reminder. Genji did not catch himself frowning, brows furrowed and troubled as his thoughts overtook him, until he looked down at Lúcio.

His boyfriend smiled brightly, the signature smile that would have crowds cheering and friends beaming to him return, but the glint in his eyes, the way Lúcio’s fingers brushed over the back of Genji’s hand, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, that was all reserved for him. He gently squeezed his hand. His smile faded like the sunset, serene, lips still lifted upwards, but with a wavering concern under the surface.

“Don’t look at me like that, gatinho, you know I’ll bounce right back.” He smiled again, an uplifting reassurance that left Genji breathing out a soft sigh, his positive mood always so infectious.

Genji gently brushed a thumb over the ugly bruise swelling Lúcio’s eye, one of many littered over his entire body of deep wounds, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I know, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Kitchen Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, but it is my turn to return the favor of your help on the field.” “By puttin’ a bandaid on my finger?” [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, Under 1k words, G, Very minor injury]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some stuff in this fic from its original upload on my Tumblr, since it’s a pretty old fic. On a side note, Lucio has prosthetics in this particular fic because I’ve always loved that headcanon, but the official Overwatch team said his legs were real after some time I think. I cannot remember if this was before or after that, but regardless, I still like that headcanon.

“Don’t worry about it, Genji. It’ll heal on its own, you know, even without my beats.” Lúcio stretched his legs out as he sat on the toilet, resting his prosthetic ankles on the edge of the bathtub, the metal of his replacement limbs hitting porcelain with a sudden clang. He used a more casual pair of limbs while he relaxed rather than his combat and showman gear. “Oops,”  he muttered at the loud noise, grinning sheepishly up at Genji leaning over him. The bathroom was pretty crammed in the motel the DJ had resided in for a few nights. The two of them hardly fit in it together.

Genji chuckled at the gesture, extending his hands to take one of Lúcio's, raising it delicately in his own, brown eyes inspecting the small injury on the tip of his finger. His metal mask had been forgotten about the moment he entered the motel room. “I know, but it is my turn to return the favor of your help on the field.”

“By puttin’ a bandaid on my finger?”

While Lúcio and Genji had been making dinner together a mere few minutes ago, Lúcio's hand had slipped while he was chopping the vegetables, causing said injury on his finger.

“Yes. First of all, we need to make sure it is clean. Wait right here, I will be back."

“You can’t be serious with this,” Lúcio commented in protest, but his words came too late, as his fretful boyfriend had already taken off outside of the washroom and made his way to the kitchen.

A damp cloth was held by Genji as he returned, and he leaned over to take Lúcio's hand once more. "Now that I have this, we can work wonders on your finger."

Lúcio rolled his eyes in a playful manner, a cheerful grin spread over his lips. "Patch me up good, doc."

An amused hum emitted from Genji as he delicately cleaned his wound.

"And for the bandaid, Mr. Shimada, sir?"

"I think this injury needs something better." Shuffling around the cabinets in the washroom, Genji soon pulled out some bandages.

Lúcio, in full belief that this was overkill, could hardly contain his laughter, by this point knowing that Genji was playing around, but also taking care of his injury.

"You always know how to liven things up, Genji," he said with laughter in his voice.

His boyfriend smiled in response, amused himself by the situation.

Genji was quick to wrap Lúcio's finger up, being as gentle and caring as ever about the insignificant injury.

“There, it’s all bandaged up now, you happy?” Lúcio said after.

“Just one more thing, for extra precaution.”

“What is it?” He dreaded what might come next, undoubtedly believing Genji might say he needed surgery.

Genji pressed a gentle kiss to the wrapped finger. “I heard from Ana that it will make the "boo-boo" better.”

Lucio looked up at Genji, questioning if he was serious before an impulsive fit of snorts escaped him. He quickly exploded into laughter, and Genji joined in.

“That’s sweet of you, thanks,” Lucio said as their laughter finally died down. "I'm glad that you've got my back too. I can always count on you to help me, honeybunch."

"What a funny nickname," Genji commented with a soft, airy chuckle.

Lucio kicked up his legs from the bathtub and stood from the toilet. His fingers  traced over Genji's arm, feeling the cool, metal surface under the touch where soft, warm skin once resided.

"You're the best, Genji. Thanks for patching me up." He kissed his "doctor" on the cheek. Shooting him a grin once he pulled back. “I appreciate it.”

Genji touched his cheek where Lúcio had kissed him, looking as though he had stars in his eyes from excitement. He chuckled and pressed a short, chaste kiss to Lúcio's lips.

Lúcio smiled and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder as he slipped by him, wedging himself past the sink and Genji. "Come on, we've got a dinner to finish cooking."

"Right.”


	7. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s too late now, isn’t it, my love?” [Est. Relationship, Canonverse, 1.5k words, T, Warning: Major character death]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another old fic that I’ve edited and tweaked a bit from its original upload on Tumblr. This is actually the last Gencio oneshot I have at the moment, so I may put this fic as complete for now. However, I do have a couple of concepts/ideas I may write in the future. Of course, if any other ideas I have for oneshots come up, they’ll be uploaded here too.

The breeze swept under Genji’s headband, the piece of fabric flowing behind him under the gentle winds. The sun cast a radiant light over the bustling city while people went about their daily business, and the cyborg ninja went about his own routine to spend time with the man that he loved, seeing him as often as he could.

“I brought you something! I know they’re one of your favorite kinds of flowers. I quite enjoy them myself. I always keep them around my home.” He said, holding out the flowers, standing before his love in what some may call a dreary meadow, but Genji disregarded the thought.

“Hanzo always manages to water them before me. He has taken a habit to liking them.” A heavy silence drew from the tall man before a sigh escaped him, the metal and wires strung around his body working with his lungs. “He no longer looks at me as he used to. There is something beneath his gaze I cannot fully grasp. Perhaps it is sympathy, and no longer pity. I believe he is trying to make up after everything that has happened.” 

“Anyway,” he continued, “these flowers always remind me of you when we are separated.” He chuckled. “Of course, these daisies are such a simple flower, but you always see the best traits in everything, even the most common of things, or in the complex, and the broken, like me. You have always made me feel welcome. For you to accept me regardless of what I am now, I am thankful, and every time I think of you, I am glad to know that someone out there cares about me as more than a weapon, but as a man. You always believed in everyone, and I was no exception. You have brought many emotions to the beating heart of a cyborg, Lúcio.”

Genji sent a bright warm smile down at his lover, although it was hidden behind metal, the cheerfulness of his voice made it clear how joyful he was to see him, the mask to his emotions as transparent as the vase of the bouquet he held.

There was no response from him, but Genji knew that he was listening to him. He could see it, the smile and approval on Lúcio’s face, urging him to continue. Lúcio always listened to his rambling when he chose to speak, for Genji’s words tended to be sparse, and he held onto them like a family heirloom. He did not see why that would stop now.

“I find it funny. Men and women alike, I used to bed with any of them. Relationships were like a game to me. I had never understood love when I was young and foolish. I did not even understand who I was until Zenyatta had shown me the path of peace. You as well, have shown me many things about myself that I had yet to know, or understand.”

Before Genji could stop his rambling, he had continued on, finding that he had always found comfort in talking to Lucio about many things, today being the subject of their relationship.

“Sometimes, I wonder if we had made the right choice, to move together as one, as you always say. Intertwining our souls in an unknown future, to discover what lies ahead- together. I am uncertain now if we had made the right decision. You disagree, don’t you?” Genji questioned.

The Shimada quickly pressed on. “Your presence always warms me. I am glad to have you in my life. In my past, I have been met with confusion, hatred, rage, but after I met you, and the others- my friends alike- you have made me feel as though a brighter future is ahead. Your music helps enlighten me further. I still enjoy listening to your tracks, even the ones you have lost confidence in.”

A blink from under a bright green visor was unseen, with the stiff movements of a head tilting upwards, he heard the patter of droplets hitting metal, a gentle downpour of rain starting to fall.

“Ah, it is starting to rain. Perhaps moving to a warm place is in order.” He looked back down at his lover. “I will always spend time with you though, regardless of the weather that challenges us.”

Looking down past Lúcio, his gaze met his toes. “Lately I have been doubtful, I have wondered if I am capable enough. If I am to handle and burden the pain I feel inside any longer, I feel as though I may break again. Zenyatta had a long talk with me today, and we meditated. I should have protected you during that attack. I was foolish to let you get hurt. I know, you like to say that you can handle yourself, and I can be overprotective, but as you have told everyone before: accepting help brings us together, and makes us stronger as a team. You can heal yourself, but that does not mean you should face danger head on alone.”

He was silent, wondering if he could have upset Lúcio for what he had said. “I apologize. You are not one to argue. I should not bring problems of the past to the present, to dwell on such pain and grief. We can only move forward, after all.”

“I understand now.” He held the vase of yellow daisies closer to himself, the center of the cheerful flowers as yellow as the sun, perked upwards and thriving with the last limited life they had. The bright flowers clashed with the grim, grey background, the sun now hidden behind dark clouds and rain.

“Why they all cried,” he continued, “the ones I had toyed with, the people who cared for me, but I did not glance to, the ones I cheated on with foolish desires and mistakes.” He swallowed heavily, hesitant to continue. “They loved me, but I did not care for them. Now do I only understand that I have broken their hearts.”

Genji took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words, something he had been wanting to say, but unable to, fear from deep within him preventing himself for a long time.

“I love you, Lúcio.”

The words slipped from him, foreign to his tongue, yet felt so natural when he said it.

“I have finally said it,” He said, almost victoriously, yet he still felt as though he had been defeated, a heavy weight remaining in his heart. “You have waited a long time for me to admit it, and you have always been so patient. I hope you are happy, for you have always made me happy. I understand now, how I have truly felt about you. I was not used to this kind of affection, and I was too much of a coward to admit it before.”

Removing his mask, a soft hum emitting from the armor at the removal of the cover, he lowered the piece, the green on the mask now faded instead of glowing under the heavily clouded sky. Genji brought himself down onto one knee, placing the mask down next to himself.

“And that is why, my only regret, was that I had never told you sooner.” The rain came in a downpour, the hair protruding from under his armor instantaneously became slick and wet as the water soaked him. His face was as damp and cold as he felt in his very being, and it masked the tears that cascaded downwards, melding with the rain falling from his cheeks.

“But it is too late now.” The whispered words came as he gingerly touched the soggy soil of the grave standing before him, placing the soaked, dripping flowers down atop it.

“Isn’t it, my love?”


End file.
